fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mikanki Amber
Mikanki Amber is one of the main Cures from Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Amber is an elegant, but very calm girl, that attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. Amber lives since four years with her aunt, because her parents are working in other countries. She likes playing the piano and is really good at it. She likes helping others, no matter if she knows them or not. Her catchphrase is . Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of light and elegance. She is represented by the orange color. Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Amber Mikanki *'Japanese:' 蜜柑木アンバー *'Birthday:' July 4th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Height:' 172 cm *'Weight:' 65 kg *'Blood Type:' B *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Completely elegant! Fears *Amber is afraid of ghosts. Dreams *Amber has the dream to making something her imagination. *She wants to make other happy this the things she designs. *Amber loves working at MIKAN~PAN and wants to take it over one day. Skills - Studying= *Amber is pretty good at studying. *Compared with her two best friends, she is the best in studying. - Other= *Amber has a great imagination. *She loves and is really good at desgning things. *Amber has a big heart and help everyone as good as she cans.}} General Information Personality Amber is a is a smart, elegant and very calm girl, who appears to be conceited for new students. But she is actually the exact opposite of this. She likes to help other people, when they have problems. She also is very clever. She counts as one of the best students in her grade. Amber also has a very good sence for fashion. She is as descriped a very nice person by other students or people around her. Clothing Style - School and Sport= In school, she has to wear the Nijiiro Private Middle School uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a short sleeved top that also as a dark sailor collar and a purple ribbon it. The uniform has a dark skirt that has a dark cyan belt. The students wear grey stockings and blue slippers. The winter uniform consists of a black blazer with a similar sailor collar as the summer uniform has. The skirt and it's belt is the same as well as the stockings and the slippers. - Pretty Cure= As Cure Sienna, her hair becomes langer and become a orange color. She wears a yellow colored headband with a red ribbon on it. She wears a orange colored dress with a red ribbon, with a yellow heart on it, and a double-layered skirt and has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm warmers have a orange color and her right arm warmer is shorter as the left one. Her boots are knee-length. When transforming as Mermaid into Cure Sienna, her hair grows longer, turns orange and is tied into a low pony tail, that is hold by a yellow shell. She wears a midriff bearing orange outfit. The top has a light blue layer of cloth and the skirt has two different layers. The first is yellow, while the second is orange. Over her skirt, she wears a sparkling grey-greenish cloth which looks like a mermaid's tail. The cloth is held by some pears. Her boots are knee-length. - Other= When working at MIKAN~PAN, Amber wears a greenish yellow dress with orange colored sleeves. She wears a light green apron with MIKAN~PAN's logo on it over the dress' skirt. She wears brown boots that have a little star on them. And she wears a light green headband. When Amber transforms into a mermaid in Sky Pretty Cure 32, she wears a orange colored bikini top with a light blue layer. She wears a green and yellow colored mermaid's tail with an orange something that looks like a belt. She wears a organge gem on a necklace. A part of her hair is tied into a small pony tail, hold by a yellow shell and little pearls. She wears a orange colored tiara. - Movie= In Holidays at Skyriver, Amber wears a long, one sleeved orange colored top with a white shirt, which is also one sleeved, underneath. She wears black jeans that reach under her knees and black and white boots. Instead of the orange hair band, she wears a bright yellow ribbon in her hair. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Amber wears a shoulder free bluehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cerulean colored top and a white skirt. She wears silver, almost grey, boots and a pink and red colored bracelet on her right arm. In A trip to Kamon!, Amber wears orange colored dress with a white jacket. The jacket is sleeveless and ends under her chest. She wears to bead necklaces of which, one is shorter while the other is longer. She wears boots that almost reach to her knees and are tied together by a black string. She wears a pale pink head band that is tied into a bow that looks like a butterfly. }} Relationships Family *'Mikanki Haru' - Amber's aunt. *'Mikanki Hinata' - Amber's mother. *'Mikanki Kenshin' - Amber's father. Friends *'Akahane Ruby' & Kiishi Topaz - Amber's two best friends. They know each other for a very long time. They no almost everything about the other and care for them. *'Mandarine' - Amber's Fairy Partner. *'Midorikusa Emerald' - will be added soon *'Aomizu Sapphire' - will be added soon *'Shirosora Diamond' - will be added soon *'Low' - Amber warms up fast towards Low. As she is to the most around her, she starts being nice and sometimes even smiles at him. She often brings him something from MIKAN~PAN. *'Akahane Robin' - Ruby's younger twin sister. Amber also gets along with Robin. They both share their hobby, which is designing things. They agree to let their dreams come true together one day. Etymology - means "Mandarin" or "Tangerine" or meaning "mandarin orange" references to her alter ego as Cure Sienna and her theme color, which is orange. means tree. Together, her surname means "Mandarin tree" or "Tangerine tree". - From the English word amber that denotes either the gemstone, which is formed from fossil resin, or the orange-yellow colour.http://www.behindthename.com/name/amber Cure Sienna - Her Cure alias is from the given name Sienna, which comes from the English word meaning "orange-red". It is ultimately from the name of the city of Siena in Italy, because of the colour of the clay there.http://www.behindthename.com/name/sienna Pretty Cure Cure Sienna is Amber's alter ego. She holds the power of elegance and controls the power of light. Cure Sienna is the Pretty Cure of the orange rainbow and the partner of the guard of the orange color Amber transforms into Cure Sienna in episode 3. Alone, Cure Sienna can perform Orange Showtime. Later, she can perform Crystal Rising after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Crimson and Cure Saffron, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Sienna is able to use the attack Shining Orange Sunshine. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Crimson, they can use Sun Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. After getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Sienna introduces herself with "Das Sonnenlicht voller Eleganz! Cure Sienna!", which can be translated as "The sunlight of full elegance! Cure Sienna!". Super Cure Sienna In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Pure Jewel Sienna is Cure Sienna's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji no hōseki no densetsu. Attacks - ~Rainbow Star~= *'Shining Orange Sunshine' - Cure Sienna's main finisher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. - Sub Attacks= Cure Sienna used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * - Cure Sienna waves her hand towards the enemy and a light flies to it. * - Cure Sienna concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Mikanki Amber to transform into Cure Sienna in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to orange. Then, Amber appears in front of glowing light. She is completely covered in this light and her eye color changes. Then her hair becomes longer and a hairband with a red ribbon appears. She spins around and the light starts to disappear. Her whole Outfit appears after the light was gone. At last, der belt appears and she puts her commune on it. The Cure Sienna does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Amber and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". First, all six girls were floating into a bright shining, white light. Out of the light, some beautiful angel wings appeared that formed itself in six small ones, one for every Cure. After that, rainbow colored crowns appeared. At last, the Cures jumped out of the light and the Super Sky Pretty Cures were born. Music As a main character, Amber's voice actor, Asumi Nakata has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duet/Group Songs= *'☻ happiness smile#egao ☺' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado) *'Rainbow Rose' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'living my dream' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'Something Wicca This Way Comes' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Niji Tenshi no Karaa' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) }} Trivia *Her birthday falls on July 4th while her star sign is Cancer. **She is the only Sky Cure to share her birth month with another Cure (Ruby). *Amber has a poster from Heartcatch Pretty Cure in her room. *Like many canon Cures, Amber is afraid of ghosts. *Amber is the only Cure from Sky Pretty Cure, who is not similar to an original Cure. *Amber is voiced by Nakada Asumi, who also voiced Lucia Nanami, from Mermaid Melody. **Also, in SkPC32 Amber transforms into a mermaid. *Amber's favorite place in Feather-Castletown is the Nijiiro Kaigan. *Amber is the third Cure whose family owns a bakery, after Hyuuga Saki and Minamino Kanade. **However, this time it's owned by the Cure's aunt. *Cure Sienna is the first orange Cure to hold the power of light. **She also is the second Cure to have orange as theme color. The first was Cure Suny. **Therefore she is also the second orange Cure to have orange hair. **However, she is the first orange Cure to have brown hair in civilian. *After the Cures in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Smile Pretty Cure! she is the eleventh Cure to transform into a mermaid. **However, she transformed alone, while in the previous seasons, the whole team became mermaids. **She is the 12th, if counting in Milky Rose the Cure-like helper of this season. **She is followed by Shirayuki Hime, who used her PreCards to turn into a mermaid. *Amber shares her initials with Madoka Aguri and Murasakiiro Amethyst Gallery Links *''Mikanki Amber / Akihen Amber'' *''Mikanki Amber / HaSky'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Female Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Light using Cures